Rain Is Gonna Fall
by silvermaverick77
Summary: All they want is control. Control of who they are, who they will be, and who they love. However, some things are just inevitable. Just as sure as rain will fall, so will they. Rated M for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Hey readers, this is my very first fanfic. Right now I'm giving you a taste (hence prologue) of what my writing style is and how this fic is going to go. I'd really like some reviews and constructive criticisms! Right now this is just about Dave but I promise that this IS a crossover fic so that means that the Harry Potter character are still to come. HOWEVER I will not post until I get at least two reviews. Um, oh yeah, I haven't decided all of the pairings yet or just how many characters will show up in this fic ( I tried convincing some of them but they aren't cooperating). One thing that is definite, this is a Draco/Dave fic, weird I know but it works in my head so give it shot haha. Well toodles, Missy**

**(A/N: I do not own any characters in this nor am I making any profit. This is purely for entertainment. All recognizable characters and content belong to the creators of glee, and J.K. ROWLING)**

_Today_

_You don't have to be a soldier_

_Don't have to be soldier_

_Stand down_

_It's okay _

_To be as you were_

_As you were, again._

Dave was tired of fighting, it seemed as if every day was a battle that he was losing. He would give anything to stop, stop fighting and let the pieces fall as they may; stand down for once and relax. However, if there was one thing that they jock knew it was that those that stood down and backed off and let fate be as it may didn't always come out on top. That was what he needed, to come out on top, make his family proud and he couldn't do that if he didn't control his fate himself. He couldn't win if he let his mind and body chase after what it wanted. For what it wanted he couldn't have. He had tried and failed and the rejection from Kurt was enough that he decided to suppress his desires. He wouldn't- couldn't- put himself out there again; set himself up for failure. That couldn't happen because he needed to be on top, in control, strong. But it was hard, strenuous. He wanted so much just to tell everyone and get it over with, to let it out and let the chips fall in place. He wanted it but it was too dangerous and he couldn't take the chance.

**(A/N: V****ery short but like I said this is a prologue****. This isn't a songfic but there will be lyrics from different songs before each character change and each chapter. The lyrics at the beginning of this fic are from "Good Soldier" by The Flobots. Well, I hope you enjoyed and want more! If you do want more please review because I will not update with less than two reviews.)**

**Thank you for reading, MissyLynn**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1: You Might Have Known Me All My Life, But Who Was I Before Tonight**

**(A/N: I don't own anything)**

_Welcome to America_

_They all say_

_That your dreams can last forever_

_But your heart can never stay_

Life has a way of being a complete arse and bitch slapping the hell out of people when they least expect. The good thing is that sometimes there's a person that can bitch slap it right back. Take Draco Malfoy for example, life thought that it could uproot him and put him out of sorts by moving him and six of his former classmates to the US. While it was quite unexpected and shocking, it was welcome. Ever since the war it was a struggle to lead a normal life in the magical community of Europe. He was ostracized by everyone, he had absolutely no social standing and his parents were in Azkaban. The ministry decided that his personal involvement in the war was due to bad parenting which resulted in his parents getting additional charges of child neglect, abuse and the endangerment of a child. Due to a verdict of guilty, he was left homeless (they decided that he couldn't very well live alone), parentless, and friendless. He was moved to a host family until Hogwarts was finished being repaired and students were allowed to move back in. All of the students had to repeat the last year due to the severe lack of proper education, which caused extra preparations to be made for the consequential surplus of first years. Now going back to Hogwarts was not something that the Slytherin had been looking forward to at all, especially since he knew how much animosity was bound to be held for him. He wasn't disappointed in his expectations, the month that he spent back at Hogwarts was complete hell. When he and his fellow students found out that they were to be relocated to the United States he couldn't wait. When he found out that it was a muggle school, he wasn't horrified or scared or even bothered by the fact that he knew nothing when it came to muggle education, in fact, he was excited. He was ecstatic to be exact because in those moments he decided that he was going to finally reveal the real Draco Malfoy. The new and much improved Draco. He had decided after all of the decisions had been made for him, his life shuffled around with no say from him whatsoever, that he was going to start over. He was going to be who he really truly was, dress how he wanted, act how he wanted, and follow his passions. Draco was sick of following in footsteps and hiding his true self. He was ready to make a change, bring back control and what better way to start this new life of his than with a bang? So upon his arrival in America start with a bang it certainly did.

_I'm just a normal boy_

_That sank when I fell overboard…_

Noah's entire life was a lie. Not the things he was known for doing, no they were all true. The lie was that well, that he enjoyed it. Noah didn't enjoy doing the things that he did, he didn't like the fights that he got into, doing the dares that he did, being a sex shark. In fact, Noah really didn't like sex at all. He hated it. But no matter what he did he always went back; he went back for another girl, another warm body to be close to. It filled a void for him because in those few moments he felt wanted, needed, appreciated. In that time he got to hold someone, if only for a few minutes so that they wouldn't think he was desperate. He wanted to be wanted. It wasn't about the physical pleasure that he got out of it, it was about them. He could be worth something for them even if it was just sex. Everyone else had something to be proud of and he just wanted that too. So he made it known that he had sex. He made it known that he was good at something, anything and wasn't just a loser. And that was the kind of reputation that he could control.

_Friday night became so lonely,_

_When you came to make a break,_

_That seemed to take all day to make me angry 'cause I_

_Like you, maybe I'm just Like You_

_Holding on to something that we know we cannot hold_

_or fold it seems it seems we just can't forget_

_Are you frightened, by perfection?_

_Is this who you are, not who you want to be?_

If there was one thing that Ginny realized after the final battle, it was that no matter how hard you try, the people you love the most won't always love you back. It became apparent after a few months, after the Burrow had been repaired and the grieving had lessened. It wasn't gone, no, but it was less. At first it seemed that his distance was sudden, out of nowhere but when she looked back later she saw that he had been distancing himself for a while, she had just been too busy to notice. Oddly, when he finally told her that he just couldn't be with her; that he could never love her like she loved him, that he was sorry. When he said that he did love her he really did, but it was the love one has for their sister and closest friend she didn't feel hurt. She wasn't sad or even angry. She just accepted it, took it for what it was because she would rather have what she had now than nothing at all. She supposes she always knew that he loved her but wasn't in love with her like she was with him. She just hopes he finds the loves that she knows he deserves. That was the only thing that really saddened her, the fact that he needs love and she has so much of it but she can't do anything about it. The fact that the one thing she can't control is the one that she could do the most with. But you can't make people love you and you can't control who you love. Yes, it would be less painful but life wasn't meant to be painless. For through the pain you learn what true happiness is. Be that as it may, she still couldn't help the frustration she felt from being helpless in easing that necessary hurt.

**(A/N: Hey guys thanks for reading! Chapter 3 will be up when I get reviews! Constructive criticism is very welcome. Lyrics used in this chapter are from "Old Haunts, New Cities" by Typhoon ( used for title), "Turning Into John Wayne" by Twin Atlantic, "Into the Ocean" by Blue October, and "Impolite" by Plushgun.) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright guys I know that this is a short chapter but I have a feeling that this is how it's going to end up being. I'm really busy with school and stuff so I can't crank out very much at a time. It does seem though that I will be able to update every two days or so, therefore I think that we can call this a compromise? Anyway, thanks for the reviews! And again I'll try to make the chapters longer I promise! Please please hold out for me! Peace- MissyLynn**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

Chapter 3: Paralyzed

_Well _

_I'm not paralyzed _

_But I seem to be struck by you_

Dave was walking through the halls with his usual mask of indifference but underneath he too was bursting with curiosity. The news of several exchange students arriving from the U.K. was spreading through the corridors of McKinley like a brush fire. Apparently the Brits had traveled here on some kind of academic achievement award; why they chose to send them to Lima, Ohio Dave hadn't the slightest clue. To him it seemed like it would be more of a punishment than a reward.

The excitement of the other students caught on and soon Dave was excited too. He was entertaining the idea of maybe making friends with them, well before his reputation ruined his chance, when all of that hope vanished when he realized his reputation already ruined it. Being Azimio's "right hand man" pretty much guaranteed that he would have to partake in "welcoming" the exchange students and " introduce them to the school hierarchy". This meant in simple terms that he was going to have to make their lives hell.

While he was mentally lamenting over this realization, he was quite startled out of his musings when a very solid, human presence made itself known by slamming into his chest.

"For the love of Merlin, watch where you're going you great git! You could have killed me!"

"Wha-?" That was all he could manage to get out due to the fact that his attention was at once caught by the appearance of the person in front of him.

The boy couldn't have been more than 5'2 barely reaching Dave's chest, yet somehow he managed to glare at him in such a way that made Dave feel shorter. _"Damn, his eyes are amazing…" _and they really were. They were a piercing blue that turned silver as they reached the edge, harsh and judging they looked him over critically and appeared to be thoroughly unimpressed. His hair was a white blond and looked to reach past his shoulder, it was hard to tell though, as it was currently pulled up into messy pigtails with the bangs and sides of his hair left down to frame his thin delicate face. His entire body was slender and delicate, though for some reason Dave had a strong suspicion that he wasn't the least bit weak. Rolling his eyes the boy in front of him seemingly became tired of the jock's speechlessness.

"Well, if you're done trying to run me over like a huge lorry I would appreciate you moving out of my way! I have a so called class to get to and you're blocking the way you big oaf."

Still at a complete loss for words, Dave moved over closer to the lockers and let the blonde confidently trounce past him. He couldn't help notice how the boy's legs were hugged by a pair of sinfully tight white skinny jeans. Shaking himself out of his observation Dave continued somewhat uncertainly down the hallway to class. It was in said class that Dave realized that the spitfire blonde could have just as easily walked around him.

**Hey! See that little review/comment link thingy there? Click it and do what it says! Please?**

**Kaythxbai xoxoxox Till next time my lovelies!**

**A/N To anyone who's watched the latest episode- bawling my eyes out! /3 I love Dave and Max Adler is a terrific actor!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 **Ice Princess**

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything

_Some say you're a troubled boy_

_Just because you like to destroy_

_All the things that bring the idiot's joy_

_Well_

_What's wrong with a little destruction?_

Draco was not having a good morning. It all started when his stupid muggle alarm had decided to malfunction this morning, causing him to wake up an entire 20 minutes late. He was further agitated to realize that not one, not a single one of his so called housemates had bothered to wake him up.

Furious that he had to cut his shower routine down to a mere half hour instead of his usual forty five, he started picking out his clothes for his first full day at McKinley High. _Well, I said that I wanted to start off with a bang, so I guess we can go with flaming sex appeal? Yes…yes we can. _So he reached in his closet and pulled out a pair of white skinnies that when on looked painted, a hot pink skin tight tank top and a tight zebra print t-shirt.

His blonde hair, left to grow out past his shoulders had thankfully agreed with him today and let him do as he wished to it. He pulled it up into perfectly styled messy pigtails with only his bangs and the sides framing his face. With a little concealer, eye liner, mascara and barest hint of lip gloss, he deemed himself ready to hit the school.

Grabbing his bag he waltzed down the stairs taking his time, glancing at the clock he noted with smug accomplishment that they were an entire fifteen minutes late. _Well that should teach them to actually wake me up the next time! _He thought unapologetically. Arriving at the bottom of the stairs he is then faced with his 6 magical housemates.

"For Merlin's sake, hurry up you git! Nice of you to finally grace us with your wonderful presence fifteen minutes after on time"! This comment came from Weaslebee of course, but no matter.

"What? We're late are we?" he raised his hand to his mouth in mock surprise, "Oh, I'm _so _sorry I simply didn't realize the time. Oh how _dreadfully awful_ I feel for making everyone wait for me, and to be late on our first day!_ Shameful_! I wish this could have all been avoided somehow, too bad it wouldn't have been as simple as making sure I was up with the rest of the houseguests after you failed to notice my presence instead of treating me like an afterthought. Alas, it couldn't have _possibly_ been that simple so I don't blame you in the slightest." With that he finished he journey to the landing and smiled that ice princess smile of his, cocked his head and blinked rapidly.

"Really Malfoy, you're angry because we didn't wake you up because we thought you would be responsible and competent enough to get yourself ready for school on time?" Ginny asked, her scowl apparent on her face.

They trudged out to the brand new SUV that was purchased for them by the ministry. Hermione being the only one deemed responsible enough for the job climbed into the driver's seat.

"Yeah, excuse us for not checking on you in fear of being reprimanded like we are anytime we enter your room ever. I mean you are the nicest guy in the world, why would we think the action would make you angry?" Ginny said.

"Well at least he wasn't being spiteful about it and purposely taking his good old time to make us late for our first day just so he could get his revenge" Harry added.

Draco turned in his seat to look at the others in feigned disbelief, "wait, what is this? Are you insinuating that I, Draco Malfoy would do something so petty just because I was angry and not being taken into consideration by the rest of the house? That is absolutely preposterous! I have no idea where you would get that notion of me. Utterly unbelievable!" Huffing and turning around he spent the rest of the short ride looking out of the window, smirk barely hidden.

**DM/DK DM/DK DM/DK DM/DK DM/DK DM/DK DM/DK DM/DK DM/DK DM/DK DM/DK DM/DK**

Draco's morning got worse. After the fifth time he was accidentally swept by the tides of students crowding the hallways and slammed into the lockers, Draco decided that he hated school.

The teachers were all incompetent and the student body was well, lacking. He was tired of being introduced to the classes by the teachers and being stared at like he was some kind of newly discovered species of aquatic fish. Oh, and the gossip and whispers and stares and laughter and more gossip. One would think that by now they'd realize that he can hear. Honestly, the things they were saying you'd think he wasn't in the room stupid muggles.

However, for that entire people that seemed to be interested in talking _about _him, no one seemed to be particularly interested in talking _to_ him. Needless to say, that by the end of third period he was in a right foul mood. FOUL.

It was then that he was on his way to fourth period that the first remotely interesting thing happened. He was walking down the corridor trying to shove his books into his messenger bag without stopping because he was going to be late. This proved however to be a much harder feat than it looked and finally succeeding he let out an accomplished sigh, quite proud of himself, and proceeded to be nearly pulverized by what seemed to be a wall disguised as a muggle.

He looked up calmly and then looked up some more. The wall was a boy, broad shoulders and dark features. Dark curly hair with sharp eyebrows that were perfect for brooding.

"For the love of Merlin, watch where you're going you great git! You could have killed me!" he said. If he wasn't in such a foul mood he probably would've admitted that it was a much his fault as the human wall's. But, being as he was already being defensive he couldn't very well change his mind so he put on his ice princess face and gave him that look that was honed from years of instruction and practice. It was the look that was judgmental and judging, condescending and impatient and overly patient at the same time. Oh and superiority. Can't forget that.

He was waiting for the muggle to say something back, anything really but all he got was a vague startled sound. Rolling his eyes in annoyance and the jock's (according to the raggy letterman jacket the boy wore) he decided to let him of easy.

"Well, if you're done trying to run me over like a huge lorry I would appreciate you moving out of my way! I have a so called class to get to and you're blocking the way you big oaf."

Draco hoped to hell that the boy wouldn't point out the fact that he could very well move out of _his_ way also. Because that would be embarrassing. Luckily enough the boy didn't seem to notice and kind of just shuffled to the side.

Deciding that was good enough, Draco straightened his frame and did his best strut/flounce/swagger/pay-attention-to-me-because-I'm- better-and-more-attractive-than-you-are walk past him and down the corridor. Getting to his class he sat down before he allowed himself the thought:

_Well, at least I found someone hot to look at when I get bored. Even if he does seem a bit slow._

**A/N **

**Okay guys, don't kill me! I took a little liberty with Draco's structure/entire anatomy BUT please remember that this is fanFICTION. Heavy on the fiction. **

**Everything about him is basically the same but he's just a lot shorter and has softer more feminine features. In my opinion how you write the appearance doesn't matter AS MUCH as the personality. I mean it still matters, it's just slightly lower.**

**Uh sorry that I haven't updated in a long while but like I said I'm a fairly busy person so updates will be somewhat sporadic. Just how it is son!**

**THANK YOU THANK YOU lovely reviewers! You are my saviors! I need reviews to survive or keep writing! So if I could have AT LEAST two (2) reviews on this chapter I might upload faster (wink wink)**

**Songs for this chapter: "The Fallen" by Franz Ferdinand**

**Tootle chu chu ^-^ MissyLynn**


End file.
